


Go wait downstairs

by colasun



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: In the shower, Ally thinks about Jack showing up in her childhood-bedroom. Asking herself when she'd fallen for him. Was it the dressing room? The cop bar? Or the grocery store with its parking lot?
Relationships: Ally Maine/Jackson Maine
Kudos: 11





	Go wait downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought long and hard and for a long time about why Ally was suddenly so bitchy to Jack after she made out with him just a few minutes before on her bed. And after seeing his bike she's so mean to him. Of course, she'd been right if he had been drunk, but from what I gathered he picked her up sober. So, here's my version. Hope you like it!

"Go wait downstairs." She shut the door to the bathroom in his face. Ignoring his downcast posture and the kicked puppy expression. Whyever she'd been suddenly so mean to him, she had no idea. It was just all so overwhelming and she was kinda still in shock. What with his driver Phil knocking on her door and insisting that he can't go back to Jack empty-handed. That wasn't his words, but the meaning was quite clear. And she was glad that she'd changed her mind last minute. It's been all so dream-like before, that, if Ramon hadn't met Jack too, she would've doubted any of this had ever really happened. 

Ramon coming backstage after her performance at the Bleu Bleu with Jackson Maine right behind him was still fresh in her mind. This guy's genuine interest in her he expressed through questions and little gestures. Maybe she'd fallen for him right there in the dressing room. He's been so normal. Not making a big thing out of him being a big star in the music world with probably tons of sold records and more money than he could ever spend. He didn't look down his nose on her friends and even signed the fake breasts in big letters. Not many straight guys would do that. Even if he seemed a little bit overwhelmed from everything. 

Or maybe it had been when she discovered that he was still there, waiting for her like he promised he would. Seeing him on the stage she herself had performed on earlier, had stunned her. She'd never been to one of his concerts, had never really been a fan of his or anything before. But what she saw there captivated her. The way he was feeling the song like he meant every single word. Like it wasn't just a song to him. The remaining staff was cheering and clapping at the end but he was just having eyes for her from the moment he spotted her after the last note left the strings of the borrowed guitar. 

It didn't take long for her to discover that he was a heavy drinker. The way he was chucking back gin like it was water was a dead giveaway. And that was the only thing about him that was rubbing her the wrong way. For some reason not enough to stay away from this man, to just thank him for the drink and the advice and call it a night, though. The way that asshole cop was talking to Jack had rubbed her, even more, the wrong way. It was uncalled for, it was mean, it was assholish. Like Jackson Maine was some kind of fictional character and not a real person and so they could treat him however they saw fit. It had made her so mad on his behalf and she pushed the guy and he pushed back and called her names and she had totally lost it and punched him in the face. Who knows what would've happened if not for Jack taking her out of there. 

The most unrealistic thing to her, up to that point, was the grocery store with its parking lot. Jack was taking care of her hand, kinda in a strange way, but it was the thought that counted. And there it was again, him avoiding personal questions, changing the subject, trying to redirect her attention to something else. Like he was uncomfortable talking about himself, which really was not how she thought a guy like him would be. Most men just about love talking about themselves. Jack, still not quite sober at that point, had sighed heavily when she pointed it out to him when she refused to let it go when she asked him about him again. Her heart had broken for him when she learned about his mother dying at childbirth. His birth. Instinctively she knew that this wasn't a topic he was discussing with any other stranger. 

Yes, she thought while washing her hair, this was the point where she'd been sure that he was a special man. With problems and baggage and all the things she really really didn't want or need in her life, but still special. She gave him her number in the hope that he'd felt it too, that he'd call her when he wasn't drunk anymore. What she hadn't expected was for him to want her to come to his gig so bad, that he got his driver to stalk her. Phil seemed to be a nice guy, devoted to and trusted by Jack. It'd been kinda creepy still. 

The hot water would surely be gone if she kept the shower running any longer, but she wasn't quite ready to face him again. Just this morning she had come home, had been coming from him. From mind-blowing experiences, good and bad. When Jack announced to the crowd a friend of his was there, coming a long way and had written a song that was "pretty fucking good", she didn't think for a moment he'd actually meant her. There were standing so many people around, it could've been anybody. It had dawned on her when he came to greet her, genuinely happy to see her, after nodding and grinning when he had spotted her just a minute or two earlier, acknowledging her presence. It was too loud to actually talk there, but she got the gist of what he was telling her. That he had written an arrangement for the bits and pieces of the song she more or less had made up and sung to him in that damn parking lot and he wanted to her to come back out onto the stage and sing it with him. The stage was big and the crowd below was even bigger and how he got her to do that in the end she had no idea whatsoever. It was crazy, so so crazy. 

The memory of him gripping her hand after she got lost in the throng of people still gave her shivers. And she still couldn't believe that she let him kiss her that night, even though he was obviously not sober. But it had felt good, thrilling even. Maybe it was the adrenaline still running through her veins, or maybe it was just him. The guy who's smile lit up his entire face and who had sneaked into her heart in the blink of an eye. 

Turning off the shower she stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself absent-minded. It was childish to stall, she knew. And she had showered just a few hours earlier. Before leaving his hotel room. After he'd made love to her thoroughly. Again. After he'd woken her up in the wee hours of the night or morning, she had no idea what time it was, after sleeping off his intoxication. She should've been mad at him, tell him in no uncertain term that he'd scared her out of her mind when she came back from the bathroom to find him passed out on the couch. That he had a real problem he needed help with. But when she felt him kissing her lying behind her in bed she opened her mouth to him naturally. Turned around and began undressing him and let him, in turn, undress her, until there was nothing between them anymore. 

Just thinking about it got her hot and bothered again. Drying her long hair she remembered his fingers in it earlier. This man was full of surprises. Showing up at her childhood home, he obviously had no problems convincing her dad to let him in. For a moment she thought she's dreaming when she woke up from a touch on her shoulder to look right into Jack's face. The need to kiss him had been so big that she couldn't have resisted to save her life. It was the same for him, there was no doubt about it, or he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble. 

She had agreed to go with him wherever he wanted to take her. To sing. To be with him. Because already she felt like she couldn't be without him anymore. They didn't use those terms, but she was pretty sure that this big, long-haired, bearded, kind-hearted, talented man with the bluest pair of eyes she'd ever seen in her life, was now her boyfriend. Who was having an alcoholic problem. 

Their kiss in her childhood bedroom had been intense and so she was certain that Jack hadn't been drinking before coming. Why she'd thrown it in his face like a bitch she didn't know. Maybe it was the prospect of riding in close proximity to him on this motorcycle that made her nervous. There were a thousand reasons why all of this was a such bad idea. And yet she knew she's going to do it anyway. 

Finally finishing in the bathroom she clothed herself in a towel and got back to her room. For a moment she hoped Jack would be there waiting for her, checking her out, telling her without words that he was gone for her. But upon entering the room she found it empty. The motorcycle was still parked on the curb and there were laughter and voices from downstairs. Of course, he'd done what she told him to do. He was waiting downstairs. With her father. Just now she realized her mistake. All those talks of Frank Sinatra her dad did on a regular basis, even though the man himself was dead for twenty years already and they'd never met in any way, was going to annoy Jack like it annoyed her. Even worse if her father asked him if he ever met his idol and if so… well… she should've just whisked Jack into the shower with her instead of throwing him under the bus like that. 

Hurrying now she finished getting dressed and packed a light bag she could take with her on the bike like Jack told her to do. Everything else could be sent after them or bought on the way, he said. She decided then and there that they would have to talk about the money-thing later on. There was so much they needed to talk about later on. 

Descending down the stairs a feeling of dread was creeping up her spine. The good news was, that her man was still there, again, waiting for her. Coming up behind her dad to see what the both of them were looking at, he looked up and smiled at her. She wasn't going to make out with him in front of her father and his friends, but she positioned herself between the both of them to shield Jack's eyes from the horror that were her childhood-pictures. Which were the bad news. Whatever had she ever done to her dad to deserve this kind of humiliation in front of a boy she really liked? It was like seventh grade all over again. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be, dad? Like… I don't know... work?" Jack's deep chuckle could be heard behind her while she closed the ledger on the table forcefully. Her dad, of course, didn't get it right away. But he was still thinking his daughter, being over thirty years old, actually liked living in her childhood home again to look after him. So, the chances of him doing the decent thing and not embarrass said daughter after meeting her famous boyfriend for the first time were very slim to begin with. It was her fault, really, that she hadn't thought about that when she'd send Jack downstairs. 

"But, sweetie, I haven't told Jack yet about the time when you…" "DAD!", she interrupted him before he could even finish that sentence. Whatever he'd been about to say, nobody needed to know. "Alright alright. Call me when you're there, okay, wherever that is, yeah? Even if it's late. Love you, sweetie." After she told him she loved him too and promised to call, he shook Jack's hand and was out the door with the other guys. Well, that wasn't the most embarrassing thing she had to live through at all, she thought and with a shriek of surprise, found herself being pulled backwards to sit in Jack's lap. 

"You were a cute kid." Was he defending her father? He couldn't be serious! "My nose was even bigger back then!" Not to mention those horrible horrible freckles. "You know what I think about your nose." Back when they were talking in the cop bar he actually asked her for permission to touch her nose. Without waiting for it, though, he ran one of his index fingers down the bridge of her nose, telling her how lucky she was. Now, after having touched more than just her nose, he didn't need to bother to ask. It felt exactly like it did the first time. Surreal. Crazy. Erotic. Without prying eyes, she didn't hesitate to kiss him. 

They caught their breath for a moment before he got serious. "You changed your mind?", he asked. How could she when she was sitting in this man's lap and felt his body heat engulfing her? Felt his hands holding her to him, her own buried in his longish hair. So she shook her head slowly, watching his every reaction. Watching his smile widen and the crinkle around his eyes deepen. "Good." 

As it turns out, she loved being plastered to his back. Loved wearing his leather jacket. Loved that feeling of freedom. Loved his gloved hand caressing her boot.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Please leave me a comment!


End file.
